Arrancar Life after Aizen
by Winged-panther1
Summary: A select few Arrancar awaken to find themselves alive now they rule Los noches with new Arrancar also two child arrancar think she is their mom Starrk as their dad and Halibel's Fraccion as aunts. be honest please.M for future chapters StarkHali GrimNel
1. Calm after the Storm

Note these are not my characters except Drake and Maria. This story is an alternate to what if some of the espada survived and Starrk ran Los Noches after Aizen was killed. Also Halibel survived the slashes and falls otherwise she wouldn't have an important role in this fic sorry if it's short it's a teaser first chapter. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo this is a fanfiction please suppot the official release.

* * *

A man with severe gashes and blue hair got up groaning "Ug what happened?" he said remembering slowly what happened "I wonder what happened to the others." without haste the man ,Grimmjow Jeagerquez the sexta espada, got up to search for his comrades. When he got to the rubble he saw a bloody women and gasped from the shock. "I-it can't be....Halibel!!" he yelled in shock running for her with what little strangth he had left seeing a man with a girl on his back getting ready to pick her up

A man ,Primera espada Starrk Coyote, carrying a little girl could be seen limping his way to a fortress in partial ruins of a once grand fortress he use to call home "Lilynette wake up" he said going in looking at corpses of hisfallen arrancar and noticed a women with tanned skin slowly getting up but couphing up blood. "Halibel!!" he yelled going to her limping with the girl his other half Liliynette on his back as he saw a man with blue hair go after her to as he was about to pick her up.

The woman in question Tia Halibel the tres espada was looking up contiplating her life as a human hollow and arrancar thinking it was the end of the line for her as she thought about her Fraccion and human friends back when she lived as a human. Just as she thought she was about to die when her eyes closed seeing someone sh thought was already dead 'Starrk' she thought before passing out...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Hours later(change to Halibel's point of view)----------------------------------------------------

I had just woken up with an awful taste in my mouth with my mask back where it belongs in it's normal form I looked down and saw that my wounds were all bandaged up and I saw Starrk and Grimmjow talking in the hallway with the door open as I slowly got out of bed. 'How are we still alive' I thought to myself remembering what Aizen did to us all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Change to Grimmjow's pov--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do now Starrk"I asked him as we waited for Halibel to awaken. "I dunno"he replied to me with I could tell he was surpressing a yawn "Hey it's no time to sleep!" but something hit my head. "Hey some people are trying to sleep over here!!" Lilynette yelled at me as she threw a peice of chair at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to normal POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you little bitch?!"Grimmjow yelled about to attack her but got held back by a now awake Halibel. "Must you yell at thi..." she said getting interrupted by a baby wailing. "Huh"Starrk said in a confused voice as he heard crying a few doors down. Halibel had a look of intrigue walking towards it seeing a female arrancar with a sabertooth tiger skull on her head that looked one years old and a lizard like arrancar with with cobra heads on his shoulders as mask fragments and he looked like a newborn. "huh"she said walking towards them just as she did the girl looked at her and said "Momma"


	2. Halibel's 'babies'

Judgement(My real name can be translated to River of judgement):Ok here to do the disclaimer is my man the great the powerful one of the coolest espada around Grimmjow.

Grimmjow:Judgement doesn't own Bleach Tite Kubo does f**king support the official release

Judgement:Onto ze Fic!

* * *

Halibel stared in shocked at the arracer children that called her momma "W-what?!" is all she could say this breaking her calm composure. This could not be happening to her she wasn't ready for motherhood or even kids especially to two random kids that she just met. She decided to walk up and read a metical chart Maria Donrea and Drake Dragoon experiments of Scysal warning both are newborns and will accpet lord Aizen as their father sp they will be his closest assasins and killing machines since he will be their first thing seen. As Halibel read on she got more disgusted reading "Hmp. Figures Scysal would do something like this for Aizen" she said pitting the name out like poison as she looked at the scaely boy "Poor kid." is all she said picking them both up slightly annoyed by the girl calling her "Momma"

---------------------------------------------------------------To Nel's POV----------------------------------------------

I awoke in the desert alone looking at the remains of Los Noches. As I staired at it I felt the impulse to go in and check for survivors but I was scarred the other arrancar would persecute me for helping a shinigami here. Damnit my body won't listen to me it's moving to the fortress that once showed Aizen's power over the arrancar. She wanted to see the few friends she probably had left in the fortress surpressing her tears over her past life as the tres espada. As she walked in she noticed a male figure with three other figures as it began to focus "N-no it c-couldn't be" she said shocked that he survived it all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Normal POV----------------------------------------------

"I can't beleive we survived it all" Lilynette said to Starrk. "Me either but I gues s we best rebuild now and find any survivors we have left and then we rebuild. Grimmjow sighed "Great we were on time now we're at the bottom how did this happen to us?" he continplated it all trying to think logically of it all. While he did Halibel carried Drake and Maria out "Who are the ki..." "Momma" just as Maria said that the three started laughing "Oh my god this is to funny!"Grimmjow said. "My Halibel I knew you would settle but with no father" Starrk said laughing hard for once. "Oh hello mommy Halibel hows the baby farming going!!"ilynette screamed just as they did they all got hit over the head. "Hey I never asked for it the girl called me that so shut it" is all she said handing Drake a bottle. Just as she was finished Nel ran into Grimmjow "They're alive" is all she said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Nel POV-------------------------------------------

I couldn't beleive what I saw they were alive. I ran into the most possible place I could hide when I saw them which was a hole in the grand dining room. I heard them run in after me and I was to weak to fight at the moment so I had to you my little strength to run from them. Just as I rounded a corner I heard laughing and I ran for it bumping into Grimmjow saying they're "Alive"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Halibel POV-------------------------------------

I couldn't beleive they laughed at me Tia Halibel just for taking two kids in not as adopted children but as future students. As they kept laughing I waked them all on the head with my bare fist and said "Hey I never asked for it the girl just called me that so shut it" just as I finished nel ran into Grimmjow saying "They're alive" and soon enough I saw four figures I'd never forget

* * *

Judgement:Nice a cliffhanger eh

Grimmjow:Yeah but no action

Judgement:Chill just wait now we better run

Grimmjow:Why?

Judgement:Halibel just released *runs with Grimmjow*

Halibel:You better run *looks at the camera*Ja ne


	3. Starrk's proposal

Judgement:Yo everyone welcome to chapter three now what could Starrk's proposal be hmmm well find out now.

Grimmjow:I'm surprised we survived Halibel

Liltnette:Wow I'm surprised she reveiwed twice

Judgement:Hey get out of here.

Lilynette:Make me.

Sain:Bad move.

Judgement:*pulls out Mallet-sama my giant mallet and slams here into the wall*

Lilynette:Winged-panther1 doesn't own bleach otherwise he'd be rich and not a teenager in his parets house.*passes out*

* * *

Starrk was looking at who Nel saw "No way Tesla Sunsun Mila-rose and Apache how are you four still alive" he said in thinking he lost it. "Oh course we're alive what do you take us for weak chumps" Apache said boosting. "No just you Apache" Mila-rose replied to her arrogance. "Oh why don't you shut up two dollar whore!" apache yelled back causing Drake to cry hugging Halibel out of fear. "Hm Halibel-sama where did you get children?" Sunsun asked in her cool collective way. Mila-rose and Apache looked at her then the babies and then glared angrily at Starrk "You!!!" they both said walking up to him with angered looks "You!!How dare you deflower of Halibel-sama like that!!" they both said with their fury in their eyes.

Halibel just sighed "You two do relize they look nothing like us right?" she said in a slightly annoyed voice trying to calm Drake Although that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get Starrk for myself he stopped for her and hugged her trying to think he had a safe zone in his 'mother'. Lilynette and Grimmjow snickered at that while Nel awwed at the cute sight. Halibel ignored them rocking him calmingly as he yawned slowly going to sleep. Maria on the other hand was mad at them for laughing "No mean to momma" she said with her rietsu was slowly rising.

"Huh"Tesla wondered "That little girl may be very strong for how she looks" he said to Sunsun who was equally surprised. "I have to agree she may be a good source if properly tought and trained" she said quizzingly. Just as they talked Starrk spoke up "Look we need to rebuild our home so let's get to it" and everyone instantly agreed with the primera who asserted his athurity like a proud pack leader.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------weeks later-----------------------------------------------

The curent arrancar were all sitting in the meeting hall with Starrk at the head of the table "Ok on the first order of buisness I'd like to propse that Halibel is my replacement as Primera espada" What he had just said came as a bug shock to everyone even the person who he spoke of "Starrk you must be joking your the primera you can't just decide to..." before she could finish he looked at her "Tia I'm very serious right now I couldn't think of a better replacement right now other than you" she paused for awhile then smiled under her covered mouth "I Tia halibel accept the rank as Primera espada." she said with a smile on cue Maria and Drake both cheered for here and Apache grinned "Of course Halibel-sama is fit for the rank of primera but who will fill the others".

Just as she said that Starrk smiled and said "Nel will be the new segunda espada Grimmjow is the new Tres espada Sunsun is cuatro Tesla is the new quinta Apache Sexta Mila-rose septima that is all" "No way how can you ran me behind such a weakling!!!" Both Apache and Mila-rose exclaimed and they both glared at eachother and it took both Sunsun and Tesla to pull them both apart. "Somethings never change" is all Sunsun said

---------------------------------------------------after the meeting--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nel was going for some food when she saw Grimmjow smirking as he o=punched a minor arrancar "Next" he said in the line and she walked up to him "What are you doing Grimm-kun" He looked at her and grinned "Picking my new Fraccion they gotta be stronger than the last ones" as he was about to punch another but she stopped it "You know sometimes strength isn't the only test."she said letting go walking away with a wink.

------------------------------------------------------------------outside-------------------------------------------------------------------

Starrk was laying down since he was now the new King of Arrancars looking at the sky but Lilynette was close by "Hey idiot you should have told her." is all she said to him ina peeved tone "Shut it brat" is all he said yawning "Come on we all know you like Halibel so just tell her already" Starrk sighed and got up going to Halibel's room I guess I better is all he said to himself knocking on the door

"Come in" is the reply he got from the other side of the door. The second he walked in he saw the two baby arrancars in a crib and Halibel was reading a book on her bed "Oh hello Starrk what is it" "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the human world with me tonight" is all he said. She smiled and said "Yes just give me some time to get a gigai Starrk and someone to Watch Drake and Maria" is all she said pushing him out.

He smiled to himself walking to a room when all of a sudden he saw Apache and Mila-rose with their blades drawn "We heard everything and if you treat our Halibel-sama bad" Mila-rose started "We'll be sure to take what makes you a man from you" Apache said finishing her. At that moment Starrk couldn't be more shocked and then walked Sunsun and a blushing Tesla.

After a few hours of getting ready Halibel was in a gigai that consisted of an ocean blue tanktop and jeans while Starrk was in a black jeans and a dress shirt that showed his muscles well. "Ok we better get going" is all Starrk aid opening a portal as halibel waved bye to the kids leaving them with Apache and Mila-rose. She said her goodbyes and walked into the portal. "So know anything about taking care of babies" "Nope is all Mila-rose said "Well we're screwed"

-----------------------------------------------------------at Starrk and Halibel's date---------------------------------------------

They had walked to an italion restaurant and ordered red wine lasanga and Shrimp pasta "So Halibel how are things going for you so far" "Very good Starrk" is all she replied sipping her wine as their order got there as they ate a certain orange haired soul reaper was there with a orange haired girl with flowers in her hair. After dinner they went to a salsa dancing place. "Wow Starrk how can you dance like this" Halibel said as he spun her around. "From when I was alive I guess I learn to salsa alot" he replied with a chuckle dipping her with their lips very close blushing as did she. "We should probably go" "Yeah" he said walking her to the movies to see Legion. "Wow kinda like the shinigami eciding hmans aren't worthy anymore" Halibel said giggling happy to let go for once "Yeah" he replied chuckling

After the movie they left for a beach "Oh Starrk this has been the most wonderful date of my life" after she said that kissed her and pulled back slowly "It's about to get better" he got on a knee and produced a black box and opened it with a ring in it "Tia halibel will you marry me?" is all he said and she cryed smiling "Starrk of course I'll marry you" is all she said picking him up pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Nel:Such a beautiful ending.

Grimmjow:Hey judgement when's it gonna be my turn.

Judgement:Soon my good man after I outrun two mad women *running with mallet-sama*

Apache:Get back Here!!

Mila-rose:How dare you?!

Tesla:Wow.

Sunsun:I know.

Grimmjow:Oh well ja~ne


	4. Idiotsitting

Judgement:Welcome one and all to the show with my two asistents Deshun and Sain.

Sain:Shut it!

Deshun:Meh it's a living

Grimmjow:Don't forget about me!!

Judgement:Calm down *gets jumped by a giant wolf/german sheperd mix*Kaiser stop

Kaiser:*gets up*

Grimmjow:Who the hell is that?!

Judgement:Kaiser his dad was a sheperd and his mother a wolf.*reads a letter*Huh Tancurl apack. The hell does that mean

Halibel:*slaps me into a wall*Get on with it!

Judgement:I own nothing only the great Tite Kubo does *faints*

* * *

Just as the garganta closed for Halibel and Starrk's date the two now Espada sighed "Great Alone with two brats and Halibel's kids" Apache said looking at Sunsun and Tesla who both glared while Mila-rose laughed "That's the funniest thing I ever heard you say" "I say alot of funny things" she said defending herself. On cue Mila-rose smelt something foul in the air "Ew what is that!?" she exclaimed at the smell that was protuding through the air.

Apache gave a look of disgust looking dead at Drake "You little lizard boy thing why did you do that?!"she said since his was in her arms at the time. Sunsun was giggling watcing it all happen "This is better than my favorite show" she said wishing she had some popcorn. Apache danced around frantically trying to get the stench off her arm but Mila-rose just looked serious "Really you think it's there?" she said pointing to the dirty diaper around the scaley baby arrancar. "Oh uh how do we change him?" "I dunno"

They both looked at eachother blushing knowing what they had to do trying to cover their noses. They began to slowly undo his diaper with dispair in their position as they slowly removed it...."SCREW THIS!!!!!" is all Apache said ripping it off and throwing it out a window ceroing it as it slowly desended. "Well thanks alot!!"Mila-rose yelled trying to stop him from crying.

"Good god how does Halibel-sama put up with this kid" is all Apache trying to put on a new diaper to Drake. "Hey she is Halibel-samam she has her ways" Mila-rose said feeding Maria some makes Drake cry maria thought to herself spitting her food at Apache. "Hey you little bitch why the hell did you do that!!" just as she yelled that Maria slipped out and started running.

Apache threw Drake up and ran after maria screaming "REVENGE!!!!" to the little girl as she ran after her. Just as she did that Mila-rose cought Drake sighing "Great even a child can outwit her oh well" she said running after her.

Maria crawled past several rooms for other arrancars slipping into the workout area. Apache ran in looking everywhere to find her "Come out brat and take your lickings!!" she yelled looking for Maria. Until Mila-Rose came in "Need I remined you what Halibel-sama will do to you if she's hurt" she said annoyed. "Whatever!!" jsut as they argued the ground started rumbling and they saw something "Huh!?"

---------------------------------------------------------to be continued-----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Judgement:Well a cliffhanger huh.

Sain:Great.

Deshun:Hm?

Grimmjow:I just relized what that message ment *gets in a car*

Deshun:Uhoh*gets in to*

Kaiser:*hopes in*

Sain:*gets in*

Judgement:FANGIRL ATTACK *gets int and drives*

Fangirls:Get em they have Grimmy!!!!!!!!! *runs*

Lilinette:Ja~ne


	5. A Grimm Divide

Judgement:*in a cabin*Ok we escaped a fangirl attack what's the damage so far?

Sain:We lost all ability to call the house but we still got food ordering.

Judgement:Soooo anyone up for chinese.

Starrk:Ahem

Judgement:Right right Miss Halibel if you would.

Halibel:Winged-panther1 doesn't or will never own bleach and it's characters only Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting in the traning room with only three men and one woman who survived the judging for new Fraccion and they were "Hirubo" "Leon" "Ra" "Artemis" they all said as Grimmjow grinned at hearing their names. "Good you are all replacements for the weaklings that served under me understood" "Sir yes sir Grimmjow-sama" they all said in union "Dismissed!" he said as they all vanished and he walked to the kitchen.

Nel was in there grabbing some pudding as a snack while her two Fraccion were tending to their pet worm hollow. "Such a peaceful desert night"she said doing a twirl and a light dance. As the centaur woman finished her dance she noticed a limping arrancar. He was holding his shoulder. "Lemme guess Grimmjow?" she asked him and alll he did was nod slowly and limped to the bed quarters leaving an angry Nel behind. "Really Grimmy can't control himself can he" she said to no one in particular as she stomped off to find him.

Meanwhile Mila-rose ran into the hot springs and saw Grimmjoe "Have you see.." before she could finish she held the babe up. "Wow and here I thought you were competent enough to know how to watch a child" he said in an annoyed tone throwing the babe to her as she left and he swore he haerd her say "Inconsideret male jackass" as he went back in the water. "Oh Grimmy!" he heard a familiar voice say as he rose back up "Nel?" "I was thinking maybe we should spar"she said with a devious grin. Hm? Nel wanting to spar with me..Grimmjow. I see no problem here he thought getting up with a grin on his face getting redressed with pantera heading for the training room.

When he got in Nel was there grinning with her sword unsheathed "Wanna make a wager Grimmy?" she said with a glint in her eyes which only caused Grimmjow to smirk "Sure if I win I get your rank got it Nelliel?" "Sure but if I win you have to dance with me OK?" she said smiling "Fine" he replied unsheathing his Zanpakto dashing toward her "Begin!!" he said and before he could get a cut in Nel kicked him taking out her own Zanpakto rushing toaward him making a hack at him "Ahh!" he said noticing her feet kicking his feet at them to make her lose her footing but she countered by pulling his hair bringing him close to her face "Hello Grimmy-kun" said grinning but Grimmjow only blushed

"W-why did you do this?!" he said trying to sound pissed not confused "Whatever do you mean?" she said pinning him and started tickling him he bit his lip trying not to laugh "S-stop it N-nel" he said starting to lose it "No won't Gri.." before she could finish her sentence an explosion nearby in the other training area was heard "What the!?" she said getting up runnng as Grimmjow followed behind "What was that?" he asked her "I don't know"she said as she arrived to see the grinning face of two men she need not wanted to see ever again.

* * *

Well that was odd and I kicked my writers block.

Deshun:Yeah and Grimmy-kun got his Nel.

Grimmjow:SHUT UP!!!!

Sain:Oh calm down grumpy panthy pants.

Grimmjow:-eyes twitches-

Uh we

Deshun:Should

Sain:RUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!! -takes off with the others-

Grimmjow:Read and reveiw or you die likes this three -chases us in release-


	6. Author's note

Yes if you're wondering why I haven't updated in awhile it's because my laptop was reset and my file weren't saved on a jump drive so I gotta rethink all the old chapters that were erased and decide if I should remake or rewrite them sor this story is on temp hiatus


End file.
